powers_and_abillities_of_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Satan (Arrowverse)
History While not much is known of Satan,it is known that he is the first Angel created by God and initially resided in Heaven alongside the other Angels. However,for unknown reasons,Satan rebelled against God,who responded by banishing Satan to Hell. Infuriated by his banishment,but being incapable of fighting his creator,who is most likely the only being who is more powerful than him in the whole Multiverse,Satan chose to hunt for Human Souls so as to exact vengeance on God as Human Souls are the purest expression of God's love. Satan has made deals with several Humans to grant them a favor in exchange for their soul. One of the examples are Willie Cole,who sold his soul in exchange for Satan making him famous. After a while upon granting the Musician's wish,Satan came to collect the end of his bargain. When Willie was in Moonrise Studios,Satan bloodily kills him,damns him to Hell and leaves an imprint of Hell and an acetate with his voice. This made the record cause people who hear it to kill themselves. The disk's terror would come to an end when John Constantine used a spell to call upon the Disk's own Dark Magic,which was imprinted by Satan,to send it back to Hell. Personality Little is known on Satan's personality,however,he is certainly extremely vengeful,having hunted innocent Souls out of rage for God banishing him to Hell. He is certainly ruthless and cruel. Satan also is certainly rebellous and arrogant,having rebelled against his own father,the Almighty God. However,Satan's arrogance is not without limits and he has shown himself to be capable of great patience and proving to be careful and cautiously cunning. This was evidenced by the fact that he seems to be unwilling to fight God despite his rage towards him for his banishment,apparently because he recognised his father's Omnipotence would made challenging him a futile effort even for him. Powers and Abillities Nigh Omnipotence : As the first Angel created by God,Satan possesses Near omnipotent levels of supernatural powers that far exceeds all other Angels and is slightly superior to that of the other Archangels. The only known entity with power surpassing Satan is God,making Satan arguably the second most powerful being in the Multiverse. Immortality : As the first Angel created by God and ruler of Hell,Satan is immortal and is beyond most forms of harm. He is as old as the Multiverse,if not even older. The only known thing confirmed capable of killing Satan is God himself. Presumably the other Archangels are capable of harming Satan. Interdimensional Travel : Satan could travel from Hell to Earth in no time at all. Creation : Satan is so powerful that he possess the power to create beings and made all Demons that exists on the ArrowVerse. Dark Magic : Satan is the Mastermind of Dark Magic,with many Dark Magic rituals being connected to him. He is capable of using Dark Magic to bind Demons to Human Souls and even bind Humans directly to Hell with a deal. Mind Control : Satan's voice,when recorded on a disk,caused those who hear it to kill themselves.